


Звонок другу

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: У Уцуро проблема, и кто-то за это ответит.





	Звонок другу

Гинтоки разбудил звонок. Это было особенно обидно, потому что будильник он сегодня в честь выходного не ставил.  
Выпростав руку из-под одеяла, Гинтоки нашарил адское устройство и от души приложил кулаком, но назойливая трель не оборвалась. Только тогда до него дошло, что звонят в дверь.   
Гинтоки снова нашарил будильник, подтащил к себе и, щурясь со сна, попытался разглядеть время сквозь треснувшее стекло. Стрелки остановились на без пяти полдень.   
– Кого принесло в такую рань?! – возмутился Гинтоки. – И с каких пор у нас есть дверной звонок?!   
Ему, конечно, никто не ответил, только звон продолжался – длинный и непрерывный на одной ноте, как если бы ранний посетитель зажал кнопку пальцем и не отпускал.  
– Кагура, Шинпачи, – простонал Гинтоки, – спустите ублюдка с лестницы! Садахару, фас!  
Но в доме царила – царила бы, если б не звонок – тишина, и он с запозданием вспомнил, что Шинпачи ушёл готовиться к юбилейному концерту Оцу, а Кагура отпросилась ещё вчера «по семейным делам» и забрала Садахару с собой. Собственно, потому он и решил устроить выходной.  
– Проклятые нахлебники, – пробормотал Гинтоки, – где вы, когда вы нужны?..  
Никто ему не ответил, все бросили бедного Гин-сана, а звонок дребезжал и, кажется, даже стал громче.   
Гинтоки накрыл голову подушкой, но пронзительная трель каким-то образом проходила сквозь эту надёжную преграду и ввинчивалась прямо в мозг. Снова заснуть не получалось.   
– Я улетел с дикими гусями! – крикнул Гинтоки. – Ушёл в шкаф и не вернулся! Ложка есть, а меня нет!  
В дверь замолотили кулаком.  
– Ну всё, – пробормотал Гинтоки.  
Он отшвырнул одеяло, схватил боккен и решительным шагом направился к дверям. Тот, кто покусился на святое, должен был поплатиться, будь он хоть сто раз Морфеус и тысячу раз сёгун. Особенно, сёгун.  
– Что, лишние зубы завелись? – Он рывком распахнул дверь. – Сдохни!   
– Я бы с удовольствием, – сказал Уцуро, – но как-нибудь в другой раз.

– Ты!  
Остатки сна улетучились, Гинтоки стиснул боккен уже по-настоящему, готовый ударить или блокировать удар. Но Уцуро стоял, спрятав ладони в рукавах, улыбался с самым мирным видом, и стало ясно, что меч здесь не поможет.  
– У меня к тебе дело, – сообщил Уцуро.  
Гинтоки молча захлопнул дверь, но ублюдок успел выставить ногу.   
– Мы сегодня не работаем, – пропыхтел Гинтоки, пытаясь задвинуть дверь полностью.  
– Я уже пришёл, так что обслужи меня, сделай милость.  
Уцуро схватился за дверь и умудрялся удерживать её приоткрытой без видимых усилий. Рейки уже начали жалобно поскрипывать, и Гинтоки сдался.  
– Какое ещё дело?  
Уцуро аккуратно отодвинул дверь.   
– Точнее, просьба.   
– Единственная твоя просьба, которую я готов исполнить, это просьба быть кайшаку.  
– Я пока оставил идею о самоубийстве. Мой психотерапевт считает, что общение – лучший способ борьбы с деструктивными мыслями.  
Гинтоки почесал в затылке. Всё это было немного чересчур для бедного сонного Гин-сана.  
– Какая жалость, что мы закрыты, приходи завтра.   
Уцуро отошёл к перилам и сделал вид, что смотрит на вывеску.  
– Это ведь «Йорозуя»?  
– Вот беда, ты дверью ошибся.  
– Мастера на все руки, которые берутся за любую работу, если, – Уцуро с ловкостью фокусника выудил из рукава увесистую пачку банкнот, – заплатить?  
Пачка была толщиной с большой палец.  
– Это аванс, – присовокупил Уцуро.  
– Вы пришли по адресу, уважаемый клиент! – воскликнул Гинтоки. – Будь то будни или выходной, день или ночь, здесь, в Йорозуе, вас всегда обслужат по высшему разряду!  
Он посторонился и согнулся в поклоне, но когда Уцуро хотел войти, вытянул руку с боккеном поперёк прохода. В ладонь ему легла приятно тяжёлая пачка тысячейеновых купюр. Гинтоки выронил боккен, споро их пересчитал и решил, что сегодняшний день можно повысить из выходных до праздника. На эти деньги можно было устроить праздник Парфе. А если это хотя бы половина от всей суммы, то и праздник Пачинко. О том, что можно устроить праздник Арендной платы Гинтоки в тот момент как-то не подумал.  
Уцуро уже сел на диван, пристроив меч рядом.  
– Довольно мило, – сообщил он ровным тоном.  
– Как будто мне нужно твоё одобрение.  
Некстати вспомнилось, что Шинпачи всю неделю исполнял свои обязанности из рук вон плохо. Мямлил про особенный концерт Оцу-чан – Гинтоки не вникал в его лопотание. Только раз ухо выловило из потока бессвязных слов что-то знакомое. «Юбилейный? – спросил он тогда. – Если Оцу уже справляет юбилей, то не слишком ли она для тебя стара, Пацуан?». После этого «Йорозую» чуть не пришлось отстраивать заново.   
Гинтоки было наплевать на все юбилеи мира, но из-за временного помешательства Шинпачи комната сейчас выглядела неважно – повсюду валялись старые номера «Джампа» и упаковки от суконбу, а на всей мебели, кроме стола и диванов, лежал толстый слой пыли.   
Гинтоки закрыл дверь, сунул деньги за пазуху, а боккен – за пояс пижамных брюк и прошёл в комнату. Первая эйфория прошла, и он вспомнил главный закон жизни: за всё надо платить. В его случае – расплачиваться.  
– К сожалению, мой секретарь взял отгул, поэтому обойдёмся без чая. – Он сел на диван и мрачно уставился на Уцуро. – Ну? Что нужно сделать?  
Вместо ответа тот вытащил вторую пачку купюр – вдвое толще предыдущей – и задумчиво осмотрел. Гинтоки сглотнул.  
– Мне нужен совет, – сообщил Уцуро, пряча пачку в рукав.   
– Совет, – пробормотал Гинтоки, провожая пачку голодным взглядом. – Ну слушай: втыкаешь лезвие в живот на три пальца и сразу же дёргаешь вверх. Без паузы, понимаешь? Многие ошибаются как раз на этом.  
– Такие советы мне не нужны. Мой психотерапевт обещал, что избавит меня от тяги к самоубийству за полгода.   
– Тогда о чём ты хочешь посоветоваться?  
Уцуро ответил не сразу: он обвёл комнату рассеянным взглядом, потом расправил складки на хаори, потом кашлянул. Будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой, Гинтоки решил бы, что он смущён, но Уцуро и смущение? – нет, совершенно невозможно.  
– Дело в том, – медленно сказал Уцуро, – что меня пригласили на свидание.  
– Со смертью?  
Неожиданно, но он улыбнулся – не своей обычной фальшиво-вежливой улыбкой, а искренне и даже мягко.  
– Можно и так сказать.  
– Э… – Гинтоки почесал шею, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – То есть… это не розыгрыш? Тебя позвали на свидание?  
Уцуро кивнул.  
– И ты согласился?  
Ещё один кивок.  
– Почему?  
– Мне нужно научиться строить отношения, не основанные на иерархии или страхе – так считает мой психотерапевт.  
– Какой умный парень! Скажи фамилию, я пошлю цветы его вдове.  
Уцуро терпеливо вздохнул. Ну да, он пришёл за советом, вот только Гинтоки не понимал – насчёт чего. Он так и спросил:  
– Что тебе от меня нужно?  
– Видишь ли, раньше меня не приглашали на свидание.  
– Ещё бы.  
– И я совершенно не знаю, что нужно делать, чтобы…  
– Чтобы она не убежала с воплями? Чтобы всё не закончилось кровавой баней? Чтобы Земля уцелела и на этот раз? Я тебе скажу: сейчас же иди домой, запрись в комнате с телевизором включи «Детектива Ронана» и не выходи из дома, пока не посмотришь все серии, включая спешлы и мувики. Если повезёт, ты умрёшь от старости, и правительство выпишет мне награду.  
– Не подходит. Мой психотерапевт говорит, что я никогда не смогу измениться, если буду прятаться от трудностей.  
– А, проклятье! Я уже ненавижу этого типа!  
Гинтоки взлохматил волосы: дело оказалось труднее, чем он думал.  
– Хорошо, вот что я советую: сразу спроси, сколько ей лет. Если скажет, что меньше восемнадцати, вызови ей такси и отправь к родителям. Если на ней будет школьная форма, постарайся, чтобы вас не увидели вместе, а если всё-таки пойдёте в кафе, всем говори, что это твоя сестра. Если тебя арестуют, не вздумай звонить мне, я не стану вносить залог.  
– Почему все твои советы касаются несовершеннолетних?  
– А разве ты не из тех учителей, которые заглядываются на старшеклассниц?  
Уцуро занёс кулак. Гинтоки инстинктивно втянул голову в плечи, прикрывая руками макушку, хотя и знал, что бесполезно – ничто не могло спасти от тумаков сэнсэя.   
Под окнами протарахтела машина.  
– Разъездились тут! – сварливо крикнула Катерина. – Это пешеходная зона!  
Уцуро посмотрел на свой кулак, словно впервые увидел, и опустил руку. Гинтоки поспешно сделал вид, что не прикрывает голову, а приглаживает волосы. Какое-то время оба напряжённо молчали – по крайней мере, Гинтоки был напряжён, Уцуро же просто ждал.  
– Итак, – сказал он через минуту, – насчёт моей просьбы…  
Гинтоки протяжно вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана.  
– Почему я? – спросил он тоскливо. – Почему не Зура? У него хотя бы есть девушка.  
– О нём я подумал первым делом, но сегодня, когда я уже подходил к их с Икумацу-сан дому, Котаро выпал из дверей с миской собы на голове. Похоже, я пришёл в неудачный момент.   
По мнению Гинтоки, у Зуры все моменты были неудачные.  
– А что насчёт Такасуги? Уж он-то в этом деле спец. Он же Мистер Секс, Мистер Все-Гейши-Выбирают-Меня, Мистер Я-На-Коне-Потому-Что-Без-Коня-Меня-От-Земли-Не-Видать.  
Уцуро покачал головой.   
– Ты до сих пор комплексуешь?  
– А? С чего бы мне комплексовать? У меня всё в порядке с ростом.  
– Не из-за роста, а из-за Шинске. Со школы ничего не изменилось.  
– Не пытайся делать вид, что знаешь нас.  
– Я знаю всё, что знал Ёшида Шоё, – Уцуро растянул губы в улыбке. – И значит, я знаю вас.  
Гинтоки вдруг понял, что ему не так уж и нужны деньги.   
– Проваливай из моего дома.  
Уцуро предпочёл не услышать.  
– Боюсь, что Шинске, при всей своей популярности, мало что понимает в свиданиях. К тому же, он не отвечает на мои звонки – на все мои звонки. Возможно, он внёс меня в чёрный список или сменил номер.  
Или выбросил телефон в чёрную дыру – Гинтоки бы не удивился. Такасуги, хитрозадый ублюдок, свалил в космос сразу после войны – только о нём и слышали. Развлекался там с пока ещё не Королём пиратов и горя не знал.  
Гинтоки перебрал в уме всех своих знакомых в поисках тех, кого было не жалко.  
– Давай я познакомлю тебя с Сакамото?  
– Я не хочу знакомиться с Сакамото, я уже кое с кем познакомился и собираюсь на свидание. И хочу получить от тебя совет. За деньги.  
– Да почему я-то?! – не выдержал Гинтоки. – У меня даже подружки нет, с чего ты взял, что я разбираюсь в женщинах?  
Уцуро и бровью не повёл.   
– Знаю, что не разбираешься. Но у меня свидание не с женщиной, а с мужчиной.   
Гинтоки заморгал.  
– И ты пришёл ко мне?  
– Как к специалисту, – вот сейчас улыбка Уцуро точно стала глумливой.  
Гинтоки задумчиво потрогал боккен, но решил не обострять ситуацию – вряд ли добрые жители квартала Кабуки согласились бы ещё раз отстраивать «Йорозую» забесплатно. Люди стали такими неблагодарными и слишком быстро забывали своих героев.  
– Свидание, значит… – протянул он с сомнением. – Совет насчёт свидания…  
Уцуро демонстративно покосился на часы. «Да какого чёрта!», решил Гинтоки. К нему не раз приходили такие вот неудачники и просили совета, он вешал им лапшу на уши, а они платили деньги и уходили с миром. Судя по тому, что ещё ни один не вернулся, советы оказывались не так уж плохи. Уцуро был всего лишь очередным клиентом, и он заплатил деньги – много денег. Значит, и лапши ему следовало навесить побольше, только и всего.  
Гинтоки прищёлкнул пальцами – на него снизошло вдохновение.  
– Когда день Икс?  
– Сегодня, в четыре.  
– У памятника Иэясу?  
– Как ты узнал?  
Гинтоки рассмеялся добродушным смехом престарелого Амура.   
– Элементарно. Кем бы ты ни был: бессмертным, поэтом, лауреатом Премии Мира – как только ты начинаешь ходить на свидания, то перестаёшь быть личностью и становишься половинкой человека, частью пары. А все пары похожи на пчёл – облают разумом улья и этот улей, то есть рой, да, рой парочек тянется на площадь Иэясу как на поляну с цветами.  
– Твои аналогии чересчур оригинальны.   
Гинтоки отмахнулся.   
– Гин-сан протянет руку кому угодно – полноценному человеку или половинке, пока ему платят деньги. Доверься мне и я устрою лучшее свидание в твоей жизни.  
– Это не совсем…   
Гинтоки вскочил с места и заходил по комнате.  
– В первую очередь выучи правило трёх «Не».  
– Подожди секунду, – Уцуро достал тетрадь в зёленой обложке и щёлкнул ручкой. – Что за правило?  
Гинтоки вскинул кулак и начал по очереди отгибать пальцы:  
– Не приходи вовремя. Не приноси цветы. Не приводи с собой Оборо.  
– Последнее я и так делать не собирался. Но почему нельзя прийти вовремя?  
– Хо-хо-хо. Ты только начинаешь познавать тонкую, сложную и полную опасностей науку свиданий. – Гинтоки прищурился. – Почему не конспектируем?  
Уцуро спохватился и поспешно застрочил что-то в тетради. Гинтоки незаметно ухмыльнулся: всё было совсем не так плохо, как показалось сначала. Не выходя из дома, он получил не только деньги, но и возможность отыграться за все бесконечные уроки по японской истории в своей жизни.

Уцуро вышел из «Йорозуи» спустя полчаса. Постоял у двери, щурясь на яркое солнце, потом начал спускаться. Внизу лестницы остановился и помассировал правое запястье: его рабочая тетрадь была исписана наполовину и мышцы ныли с непривычки. Странное это было чувство: ощущение усталости и того, что его обвели вокруг пальца – раньше с ним такого не случалось.  
Мысль вернуться и немного проучить Гинтоки мелькнула и исчезла: психотерапевт подклеивал к его истории болезни зелёный смайлик за каждую «хорошую» неделю, таких смайликов выстроилось уже два с половиной столбца – убей он кого-нибудь и пришлось бы всё начинать сначала.   
Время шло, до четырёх оставалось всего три часа, а он всё ещё не составил план действий. Требовалось что-то придумать и срочно.  
Уцуро достал телефон и пролистал свой обидно короткий список контактов. «Котаро, Шинске, Гинтоки, Оборо-чан»… Уцуро поморщился: обращаться к Оборо по такому вопросу он стал бы только в крайней степени отчаяния. Хуже него был лишь Хицуги, который сделал блестящую карьеру в Нараку, став одним из Перьев, только потому, что ежедневное общение с женой, бывшей женой и двумя любовницами превращало его в берсеркера.  
Оставался только один человек, которому он мог позвонить. Уцуро нажал кнопку вызова.  
– Алло.  
– Мукуро-кун, не уделишь…  
Мукуро положила трубку. Как и ожидалось. Уцуро снова набрал её.  
– У меня к тебе дело.  
– Не звони мне, – приказала Мукуро и сбросила вызов.   
Уцуро перезвонил, но она не взяла трубку. Смешно. Он прожил тысячу лет, он дождался, когда стены темницы рассыплются прахом, он терпел собрания Тендошу, в конце концов. Эта девочка была очень наивной, если думала, что может его переупрямить.   
– Алло… Опять ты?!  
– И моя вторая сим-карта, – не стал отпираться Уцуро. – Не вешай трубку, пожалуйста.  
– Я арестую тебя за телефонное хулиганство.  
– И тогда мы сможем поговорить.  
Мукуро помолчала.  
– Ладно. Что тебе надо?  
– Твой совет. Я уже говорил с Гинтоки…  
Он назвал имя специально – Мукуро сразу заинтересовалась.  
– И Гинтоки тебя не убил?  
– Он был очень вежлив и искренне старался помочь, но, боюсь, ему не хватает опыта.  
– Опыта в чём?  
Уцуро посмотрел на электронное табло над банком через дорогу: часы показывали полвторого.  
– Не телефонный разговор. Давай встретимся где-нибудь, угощу тебя пончиками. Полицейские ведь любят пончики?  
Она помолчала.  
– Ты меня совсем не знаешь, да?   
Уцуро равнодушно пожал плечами: он знал маленького испуганного птенца и понятия не имел, в какую птицу превратилась Мукуро со временем. Его это и не интересовало.  
– Приезжай в полицейское управление, – решила она наконец. – И привези пончиков на всех. Мы, полицейские, действительно их любим.

Ровно в пять минут пятого Уцуро стоял под памятником Иэясу – как раз напротив больших часов на здании торгового центра – и чувствовал себя во всеоружии.   
Мукуро оказалась так же бесполезна, как и остальные ученики Шоё: стоило изложить суть проблемы, как она упала лицом в стол, сотрясаясь от беззвучного смеха. Когда Уцуро, немного подождав, потрогал её за плечо, оказалось, что она спит, пуская пузыри. Судя по тому, что за соседним столом посапывал невероятно рыжий парень с афро, в полиции такое было в порядке вещей.  
Зато сослуживцы Мукуро оказались на редкость отзывчивыми людьми: как только доставили десять коробок с пончиками, которые заказал Уцуро, так все офицеры сочли своим долгом поучаствовать в решении проблемы. Низенький толстячок снабдил его массой полезной информации про увеселительные заведения Эдо, здоровяк со шрамом поперёк лица научил нескольким универсальным комплиментам, а исключительно вежливый светловолосый юноша прочитал целую лекцию про создание романтической атмосферы. Уцуро ещё никогда не приходилось так много писать от руки.   
Проведя в компании полицейских почти час, он засобирался домой – время уже поджимало. Провожали его как на смертельный бой, и Уцуро окончательно уверился в том, что свидания – это что-то экстраординарное.  
– И помни: сначала бар, потом лав-отель! – напутствовал толстячок.  
– Главное, не теряй решимости, – здоровяк смахнул слезу. – Я буду болеть за тебя.  
– Так вот, насчёт ошейника…  
– Подожди, – вдруг сказала Мукуро.  
Уцуро посмотрел недоверчиво: неужели она тоже хочет что-то посоветовать?  
– Сделай чёлку, – в одной руке у неё был пончик, в другой – телефон. – Как раньше.  
Уцуро растрепал волосы и тряхнул головой, чтобы короткие лёгкие пряди упали на лоб.  
– Так?  
Мукуро сфотографировала его и тут же уткнулась в телефон, потеряв к происходящему всякий интерес.   
Вернувшись в отель, где жил последние полгода, Уцуро начал готовиться к предстоящему испытанию. Гинтоки настаивал на том, что для свидания надо одеться ярко и позитивно, Уцуро придирчиво изучил содержимое своего платяного шкафа, но не нашёл ничего позитивного или хотя бы не чёрного. Тогда он пошёл в смежный номер к Оборо, но и у того в гардеробе не обнаружилось ни одной яркой вещи: перетряхнув всю комнату, Уцуро нашёл только значок с бананом, который Оборо вручили во время экскурсии на ТВ-Токио.   
Время поджимало. Уцуро принял душ, переоделся в свою лучшую чёрную юкату и задумчиво посмотрел в зеркало. Пожалуй, чёлку стоило оставить: с ней он выглядел молодым и безобидным, а по словам Окиты-куна отношения как раз и следовало начинать с обмана.   
Итак, опоздав на пять минут, как ему советовал Гинтоки, Уцуро явился в условленное место. Исписанная тетрадь лежала за пазухой, меч был наточен на тот случай, если свидание пойдёт по незапланированному сценарию, прицепленный к отвороту юкаты значок позитивно бликовал на солнце. Решимость, которую излучал Уцуро, заставила стаю голубей сняться с памятника Иэясу и перелететь в сквер, но на площади всё равно было шумно: это ворковали влюблённые парочки. Со стороны они напоминали стадо глупых животных – каждое о четырёх ногах, но с одной головой.   
Минуту Уцуро наблюдал за ними со снисходительным презрением высшего существа к низшим. В шесть минут пятого он впервые посмотрел на часы через дорогу. В семь минут начал притоптывать ногой. Сто двадцать лет в темнице уже не казались таким уж серьёзным испытанием по сравнению с этой медленной пыткой. В девять минут пятого Уцуро начал обдумывать, чем займёт остаток вечера. Он как раз решил, что похороны поспособствуют его социализации не хуже свидания, когда за спиной кто-то громко откашлялся.  
– Э… кхм, прошу прощения…  
Уцуро обернулся.  
Перед ним стоял гуманоид. Определить, аманто это или человек, не представлялось возможным из-за густых и длинных волос странного фиолетового оттенка, свешивавшихся ему на лицо в лучших традициях Садако-чан. Из одежды на существе была кожаная куртка, кокетливо заканчивавшаяся над пупком, а также чрезмерно узкие и чрезмерно расклешённые джинсы с жёлтыми нашивками. Уцуро оценил обнажённый мускулистый живот и снова посмотрел туда, где у существа предположительно находилось лицо.  
– Забыл, где припарковал машину времени? Обратись к патрульному, он поможет.  
Существо замотало головой.  
– Нет же! Я… – прядь попала ему в рот и оно закашлялось.  
Теперь стал виден торчавший за его спиной футляр для гитары, и Уцуро решил, что перед ним не аманто и не человек, а косплеер.  
– Боюсь, ты ошибся адресом, – сказал он неприязненно. – Здесь тоже собираются странные существа, но другого вида.  
– Издеваешься? – косплеер выплюнул волосы и уставился не него, насколько можно было судить по блеску глаз, с негодованием. – Ты меня не узнаёшь?  
Уцуро присмотрелся. Потом протянул руки и раздвинул пряди в стороны.  
– Умибозу-сан? Это… новый парик?  
Умибозу был весь багровый – то ли от возмущения, то ли от нехватки воздуха.   
– Не парик, а смена имиджа! Как…  
– А, – сказал Уцуро, – понятно.  
И убрал руки. Стоило это сделать, как освобождённые пряди мигом набились Умибозу в рот, заставив прерваться на середине фразы. Пока он кашлял, сипел и содрогался в судорогах, как самый заросший в мире рокер, Уцуро обдумывал ситуацию. Мог ли этот маскарад означать, что Умибозу тоже готовился к свиданию и, возможно даже, волновался? Настроение начало улучшаться.  
– Ну так что? – Умибозу наконец совладал с непокорными прядями. – Как тебе мой вид?  
Уцуро оглядел его ещё раз, уделив внимание плоскому и даже на вид твёрдому животу.  
– Оригинально, – сказал он дипломатично. – Если бы ты был так одет во время нашего поединка, я бы мог проиграть.  
Психотерапевт убеждал, что нужно стремиться всегда говорить правду, и Уцуро сейчас был предельно честен, но Умибозу не оценил.  
– Потому что умер бы со смеху? Так и знал, что это дурацкая затея!  
Он стащил парик, в сердцах бросил на землю и начал топтать, ругаясь на все лады. Уцуро дождался, когда он выдохнется.  
– Без парика намного лучше.  
– Правда? – Умибозу был уже не таким красным, только на щеках выделялись пятна румянца. – Знаешь, ты тоже… В смысле, ты хорошо выглядишь.  
Уцуро приподнял брови, и он смешался.  
– То есть ты всегда хорошо выглядишь, но сегодня особенно э… хорошо.  
Комплименты. Гинтоки назвал их мостиком из лжи через пропасть целомудрия. «Хорошо подвешенный язык проложит дорогу в любые трусики. В твоём случае – в семейники». Здоровяк со шрамом был настроен более романтично. «Комплименты это голос сердца, – он с размаху прижал ладонь к груди. – Даже если глаза видят первый размер с пушапом, сердце верит, что там честный третий». «Просто копипаста из интернета», пренебрежительно заключил Окита-кун. Он-то и был ближе всех к истине.  
– Это из-за чёлки, – с прохладцей сообщил Уцуро. – Мне идёт?  
Умибозу поспешно закивал. Странно, Уцуро ведь для того и оставил чёлку, чтобы выглядеть лучше, но почему-то сейчас его это совсем не обрадовало.   
Умибозу истолковал его недовольство по-своему.  
– Вот я дурак, – он смущённо почесал в затылке. – Тебе, наверное, постоянно говорят, что ты красивый.   
Уцуро напряг память, но не смог припомнить, чтобы кому-то из его личностей говорили что-то подобное.  
– Обычно меня называют монстром.  
– В постели?  
– Нет, перед тем как проткнуть.  
Умибозу поиграл бровями.  
– А ты любишь, когда тебя протыкают?  
– Не сказал бы. Костёр лучше – успеваешь задохнуться до того, как огонь доберётся до тела.  
– А, – сказал Умибозу. Лицо у него забавно вытянулось.  
Уцуро решил, что достаточно его проучил, и смилостивился.   
– Пойдём? Мне посоветовали неплохой бар поблизости.  
Они пошли – рядом, но на таком расстоянии, что дотронуться друг до друга получилось бы, только вытянув руку. Уцуро начал раздражаться. Он уже жалел, что согласился на свидание: бессмысленное занятие, из-за которого он пропустил новую серию дорамы.  
– Это настоящая гитара?   
Умибозу вздрогнул, словно только сейчас заметил, что не один.  
– Что? Нет, просто футляр, а внутри зонт.   
– Тогда не лучше ли достать его, пока ты не схватил солнечный удар?  
– Ох, и правда. То-то мне нехорошо.   
Теперь стало ещё хуже: Умибозу раскрыл зонт и полностью им отгородился, направив дуло в сторону Уцуро.  
– Почему ты опоздал?   
Рука уже лежала на мече, свидание неумолимо катилось по наклонной прямо в Ад, но многочасовые сеансы психотерапии не прошли даром: чтобы убить кого-то Уцуро теперь требовался повод.  
– Да как-то глупо получилось, – зонт качнулся, и стало видно, что уши у Умибозу всё ещё красные. – Мне сказали, что на свидание никогда нельзя приходить первым.  
– Сказали?  
Уцуро остановился и внимательно оглядел аккуратно подстриженные кусты вокруг площади. До сих пор он был слишком поглощён собственными переживаниями, чтобы почувствовать слежку, но сейчас практически ощущал тайное и недоброе внимание.   
Он отобрал у проходившего мимо прыщавого юнца коробку с конфетами и подбросил на ладони, не переставая оглядываться.  
В этом городе всё ещё оставалось некоторое количество идиотов, считающих, что могут посмеяться над ним и остаться в живых.  
За кустами мелькнуло что-то серебристое – Уцуро этого хватило. Он размахнулся и метнул коробку на манер фрисби с такой силой, что она просвистела в воздухе и врезалась в кусты, как пушечное ядро. Послышался короткий сдавленный крик и всё стихло. На одного идиота стало меньше.  
– Что-то случилось? – обернулся Умибозу.  
Уцуро догнал его и взял под локоть.  
– Идём, я умираю от голода.  
Умибозу опасливо на него покосился.  
– Шутка, – пояснил Уцуро. – Я не умираю.  
– И… э… Тебя это расстраивает?  
– Нисколько. У меня хорошее настроение.  
На этот раз он не соврал.

Гинтоки явился на площадь Иэясу за пять минут до четырёх, чтобы найти подходящее место для наблюдения. Такое обнаружилось за аккуратно подстриженными, в меру густыми и в меру высокими кустами. Убедившись в отсутствии кошачьего дерьма, он сел на траву, достал коробку с попкорном и приготовился наслаждаться. Билеты в цирк стоили дорого, не в его ситуации было отказываться от бесплатного развлечения.  
Разведя в стороны ветки, Гинтоки цепко оглядел площадь в поисках того смертника, который пригласил Уцуро на свидание, но среди топтавшихся возле памятника самцов не нашлось никого подходящего. Все они, молодые и старые, уродливые и симпатичные, выглядели одинаково: остекленевшие глаза, румяные лица, нелепый букет или дурацкий подарок в руках. Никто из них не походил на сдуревшего некрофила-самоубийцу.   
В попытке охватить взглядом всю площадь, Гинтоки сильно сдвинулся влево и задел кого-то локтем.  
– Извиняюсь, – буркнул он машинально и только потом сообразил, что находится не на площади, а за кустами, где невозможно наткнуться на кого-то случайно.  
Он медленно обернулся.  
– Ты?!  
– Ты?  
В полушаге от него устроилась Нобумэ с полевым биноклем в руках. Гинтоки хлопнул себя по лбу.  
– Только не говори, что этот маразматик…  
Нобумэ спокойно кивнула:   
– Приходил ко мне за советом.  
– Да он совсем отчаялся.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Гинтоки замялся, и Нобумэ не дождавшись ответа, вернулась к наблюдению.   
– Кхм, – сказал Гинтоки. Нобумэ не отреагировала, подкручивая колесико резкости. – Гм. И что ты ему посоветовала?  
Она пожала плечами:  
– Ничего. А ты?  
– Тоже ничего.  
– Вдруг он не придёт? Уже начало пятого.  
Гинтоки довольно хмыкнул: Уцуро точно следовал его рекомендациям.  
– Придёт, я уверен. Может, уже пришёл. Дай-ка бинокль.  
После короткого спора они договорились о компромиссе: пока Нобумэ хрустела попкорном, Гинтоки припал к окулярам. Сквозь мощные линзы он мог рассмотреть каждый волосок в носу у любого лопоухого юнца и каждый прыщ под слоями штукатурки у любой пережаренной в солярии девицы. Гинтоки развлекался так, пока стрелки на больших часах не показали пять минут пятого.  
– Вот он!  
Нобумэ рванулась за биноклем, и они пребольно стукнулись лбами. Проморгавшись, Гинтоки прижался одним глазом к окуляру и разочарованно выдохнул:  
– Ну вот, не повёлся.   
Уцуро был в своей обычной одежде. А ведь Гинтоки так старался, так пылко убеждал, что на свидание надо одеваться нестандартно и ярко, например, в облегающие клёши и короткий пиджак, непременно жёлтого цвета. Уцуро прилежно записывал, но совету не внял, и Гинтоки почувствовал себя обманутым. Злодей оставался злодеем даже в мелочах.  
– С чёлкой, – с непонятным удовлетворением заметила Нобумэ.  
– Почему к нему до сих пор никто не подошёл? – Гинтоки повернул бинокль. – Где этот доктор Менгеле и Ганнибал Лектер в одном лице?   
– Возможно, стоит с другой стороны памятника и не видит его?  
– Давай посмотрим. Ищи кого-нибудь в заляпанном кровью белом халате.  
Придерживая бинокль, они начали сдвигаться в сторону, стараясь при этом не производить шума. Получалось не очень: Нобумэ зацепилась полой формы за что-то и чуть не упала.  
– Смотри, куда прёшь!  
– Изви…  
Гинтоки и Нобумэ медленно обернулись.  
– Вы?!  
– Вы?!  
За соседним кустом притаились Кагура и Камуи. Они составили зонтики вместе на манер шалаша, разложили на траве снэки, бутеры и бутылки с «Колой» и выглядели так, словно собрались устроить пикник.  
– Гин-чан! Нобутасу! – Кагура вытаращила глаза. – У вас что, свидание?!  
Камуи отвесил ей лёгкий любящий подзатыльник.   
– Думай хоть иногда. Самурай-сан любит мужчин, а не брёвна.  
Кагура смахнула с лица комья земли и врезала ему ногой, но Камуи ожидал этого и легко уклонился. А вот атаки с другой стороны он не ждал, и удар Нобумэ отправил его в короткий полёт на траву.  
Гинтоки наблюдал за ними, медленно осознавая страшную правду.  
– Только не говорите, что вы… вы…  
– Что случилось, Гин-чан, попкорн не в то горло попал?  
– Вы здесь из-за свидания!  
– Не говори глупостей, Гин-чан. Даже не будь он моим братом, я бы в жизни не стала встречаться с таким идиотом. Не хочу, чтобы у меня были глупые дети.  
– Самурай-сан имеет в виду другое свидание, – Камуи уже вернулся на прежнее место как ни в чём не бывало. – Но я бы тоже не стал встречаться с такой уродиной.  
– Ты мне за это ответишь!  
– Всегда готов пострадать за правду.  
Кагура засучила рукава, Камуи ухмыльнулся, разминая кулаки.   
– Так вот какие у тебя были семейные дела, – на Гинтоки снизошло новое откровение.   
Парочка ято тут же забыла о семейной ссоре.  
– Лысому требовалась помощь: погладить по голове, подержать за ручку, дать совет.  
Гинтоки прижал ладонь к лицу. И как он сразу не догадался? Во вселенной может и нашлось бы штук пять психопатов, которые могли обратить внимание на Уцуро, но на весь мир был только один дурак, способный пригласить того на свидание.  
– И как тебе выбор, который сделал твой папаша?  
Кагура тяжело вздохнула.  
– Сначала я его хорошенько отделала за то, что так быстро забыл мамочку, но потом простила. Нельзя же оградить его от всех опасностей взрослой жизни, он должен сам набить шишки, чтобы поумнеть.  
– А ты? – Гинтоки посмотрел на Камуи. – Ты разве не должен насиловать корабли и грабить женщин, или чем там занимаются пираты?  
– У меня выходной, – Камуи вскрыл упаковку копчёных колбасок и придирчиво выбирал, с какой начать. – И я не мог не откликнуться на просьбу отца. И это должно быть весело.  
В том, что будет весело, Гинтоки не сомневался.   
– Значит… – он подтянул к себе ведёрко с попкорном, – вы дали ему советы? Оба?  
Те двое дружно закивали.  
– Будь уверен, – Кагура показала большой палец. – Мы его подготовили по высшему разряду. Такого стильного парня во всём Эдо не найдёшь.  
– Это-то и пугает.  
– Внимание, – вдруг сказала Нобумэ. Она всё это время не отвлекалась от бинокля. – К объекту пристаёт неизвестный.  
Гинтоки подвинул её, чтобы освободить один окуляр, и присмотрелся.  
– Какой-то чудик, потерявшийся во времени.   
– Ничего нелепее в жизни не видела, а ведь мы с Исабуро не пропускали ни одного выпуска «Замка Такеши».  
– Сбежал из психушки, не иначе. Или последний живой фанат «Шмелей». Или косплеер.   
– Тогда его не жалко.  
– Это же папочка! – воскликнула Кагура.

На площадь Иэясу упала тишина.  
То есть здесь по-прежнему было шумно: деревья шелестели, проезжающие машины гудели, парочки и голуби старались переворковать друг друга, но в личной вселенной Сакаты Гинтоки умерли все звуки.  
«Только не смеяться, только не смеяться, только не...»  
Нобумэ врезала ему под дых.  
– Мне показалось, ты хотел засмеяться, а нам это не с руки.  
– Спасибо, – едко ответил Гинтоки, поглаживая ушибленное место.  
Нобумэ и глазом не моргнула:  
– Пожалуйста.  
Иногда он не понимал – издевается эта девушка или говорит всерьёз.  
Смеяться больше не хотелось, хотелось плакать.  
– А вы действительно ненавидите своего отца, да?  
Камуи и Кагура не услышали.  
– Посмотри, как ему идёт! А я сразу сказала, что клёши зрительно удлинят ваши фамильные короткие ноги.  
Камуи пихнул Кагуру локтем:  
– А я сразу понял, что парик скроет вашу фамильную страшную рожу.  
Кагура двинула ему коленом.   
Гинтоки недоверчиво смотрел то на одного, то на другую.  
– Хотите сказать, что вы это серьёзно?  
На него уставились две пары одинаково незамутнённых интеллектом глаз.  
– Гин-чан, ты же сам говорил Шинпачи, что на свидания надо ходить ярко и стильно одетым.  
– Нашла, кого сравнить: спермотоксикозного девственника и старичьё, которому бес в ребро ударил! И что насчёт этого жуткого парика оттенка «спелый баклажан»?   
Камуи пожал плечами:  
– Мне нравится.  
– Кто бы сомневался, – буркнул Гинтоки. – Но гитару-то вы ему зачем всучили?  
Оба слегка смутились.  
– Мы… увлеклись.  
– Сложно было остановиться.  
– Хорошо, что я сбежала с работы, – пробормотала Нобумэ. – Это ещё веселее, чем я думала.   
Она достала телефон и делала снимок за снимком. Сасаки Исабуро ею бы гордился.  
– Что вы тут устроили?  
Новый голос вклинился так внезапно и грубо, что все подпрыгнули от неожиданности. Оборачиваясь, Гинтоки успел представить, как их арестуют за подозрительное поведение, понадеялся, что это будут Шинсенгуми, и воодушевился. Но реальность оказалась гораздо унылей.  
– Ты?!  
– Я, – подтвердил Оборо. Он упер руки в бока и выглядел грозно, даже с учётом весёленького фартука с пандой. – Мукуро, я конфискую этот телефон. Широяша, неужели тебе всё равно, чем занят твой кохай?  
– Она совершеннолетняя, а мне и так хватает заботы о двух нахлебниках.  
Оборо не услышал.  
– Ученики Ёшиды Шоё, как вам не стыдно! Вы должны поддержать Уцуро-сама в его стремлении к нормальной жизни, а не смеяться над ним.  
Гинтоки устал от него и повернулся к Нобумэ.  
– Как тебе только в голову пришло его пригласить?  
– Я не приглашала. Просто сделала рассылку всем заинтересованным лицам.   
Нобумэ показала экран телефона, на котором Уцуро поправлял чёлку и выглядел в точности как Шоё. Гинтоки пожалел, что телефон в «Йорозуе» отключили за неуплату.  
– Постой. Ты сказала «всем ученикам»? Такасуги – тоже?  
Она кивнула.  
– У тебя есть его номер телефона?  
– У меня есть, – пояснил Камуи. – Шинске сказал не давать его никому.  
– Я вижу, как ты послушал!  
Гинтоки почесал лоб: он плохо понимал, как работает мобильная связь, но всё равно сомневался, что можно позвонить в космос. Понять, как телефон Такасуги через Камуи оказался у Нобумэ, было ещё сложнее – до сих пор Гинтоки не подозревал, что эти двое общаются.  
– …и даже Небеса! – Оборо закончил свою заунывную речь и выдохнул. – Теперь вы поняли, что должны немедленно оставить Уцуро-сама в покое?  
– Какой забавный парень, – сказал Камуи, жуя бутер.  
Гинтоки почесал мизинцем в ухе.  
– Мы совсем не мечтаем иметь дела с «Уцуро-сама», он сам к нам пристал.  
– Что?  
– Просил личного совета, – Гинтоки подмигнул. – Ну знаешь, так делают – обращаются к тем, чьё мнение уважают. Разве он не говорил с тобой на эту тему?   
Оборо смешался.  
– Ннет. Наверное, потому что я был на работе.  
– Ага! – обрадовался Гинтоки. – Ты ещё и прогуливаешь.  
Уцуро как-то смог договориться, чтобы бывших Нараку, всю тысячу человек, трудоустроили и обеспечили социальной помощью, как ветеранов войны. О том, что война была именно с ними, почему-то не вспоминалось.  
– Поэтому я и послала ему сообщение – думала, что он всё равно не сможет уйти с работы.  
Оборо мигом воспрял духом и снова напыжился.  
– Я знал, что вы задумали, и отпросился, чтобы помешать. Опоздал, потому что от Ёшивары далеко добираться.  
– Ты работаешь в Ёшиваре? – Кагура окинула его оценивающим взглядом. – Наверное, отбоя нет от женщин в возрасте.  
Нобумэ кашлянула в кулак.  
– О да, он пользуется огромной популярностью.  
Оборо смешно покраснел – весь сразу, ото лба до шеи, равномерно и густо, словно окунул лицо в чан с краской.  
– Мукуро, прекрати! Эти одинокие души, как и я, способны оценить угрюмую красоту безразличных Небес.  
– Кинк на шрамы, – кивнула Кагура. – Понимаю.  
Гинтоки набрал слишком много попкорна и подавился.   
– Так ты… Камуи, стукни её за меня. Так ты действительно работаешь в Ёшиваре?!  
Оборо кивнул с достоинством:  
– В детском саду.  
– Что?!  
– Обычные сады закрываются в шесть, – пояснила Нобумэ. – А в Ёшиваре в это время работа только начинается. Многим девушкам не с кем оставить детей, поэтому они приводят их в местный ночной садик.  
– Именно поэтому я должен вернуться к шести, а до тех пор, как ваш сэмпай, я прослежу, чтобы вы оставили Уцуро-сама в покое.  
– Не слишком ли много на себя берёшь, сэм-пай.   
– Они уходят, – сообщил Камуи.  
Все – и Оборо тоже – приникли к кустам.  
Действительно, Уцуро и Умибозу, держась друг от друга на приличном расстоянии, направились через площадь в сторону, как прикинул Гинтоки, Акихабары.   
– Скорее за ними!  
– Спокойно, – Камуи показал рацию, – я держу корабль на орбите, чтобы отслеживать их через спутник.  
– А ты не слишком серьёзно подошёл к этому вопросу?!  
Оборо выпрямился во весь рост.  
– Вы все сейчас же…  
Нобумэ и Гинтоки схватили его за руки и потащили вниз.  
– Пригнись! Они же нас засекут!  
– Мне скрывать нечего! – Оборо нажал Гинтоки на болевую точку пониже запястья и легко освободился. – Ради Уцуро-сама я…  
Что-то вроде фрисби просвистело в воздухе на огромной скорости, ударило его в середину груди и сшибло с ног.   
Камуи завертел головой.  
– Что это было? Я не заметил.  
Гинтоки тоже не заметил, зато легко мог угадать – что это было. Они с Нобумэ, не сговариваясь, распластались по земле, Камуи на всякий случай загородился зонтом, и только Кагура была достаточно безрассудна, чтобы шевелиться.  
– Эй, Пандамэн!  
Она подбежала к Оборо, схватила за грудки и тряхнула так, что у того голова замоталась, как у куклы.  
– Ты живой?  
– Ох…   
– А, хорошо, – Кагура отпустила его и подобрала нечто смятое и деформированное, в чём Гинтоки с трудом признал красно-белую коробку конфет «Донатэлло». – Могу я это съесть?

– И тогда я говорю: протезы-то, вот они!  
Уцуро приподнял уголки губ из вежливости. Умибозу громогласно расхохотался и в один глоток опустошил свой бокал с пивом – уже третий по счету. Точно такой же высокий бокал стоял и перед Уцуро – почти полный. Он бы предпочёл сакэ, но здесь сакэ не подавали – только пиво и коктейли из какой-то ядрёной смеси.  
Бар оказался рэперским. Толстячок из полиции так его расхваливал: «супер-атмосфера, чувак, и всегда живая музыка!» – но бар был тёмным и маленьким, а живая музыка сводилась к тому, что периодически кто-нибудь из посетителей, нахлебавшись пива для смелости, взбирался на крохотную сцену в углу и начинал исполнять плохо срифмованные вирши собственного сочинения.  
– Пиво кончилось. – Умибозу помахал рукой, подзывая официантку. – Тебе заказать что-нибудь?  
– Я способен самостоятельно сделать заказ. – Чтобы смягчить грубость фразы, Уцуро улыбнулся и добавил: – Йоу.  
Умибозу просветлел.  
– Тебе нравится рэп, да?  
Простой вопрос, но Уцуро задумался, прежде чем ответить. Гинтоки на его месте начал бы врать, он был из тех, кто будет изворачиваться, городя одну ложь на другую, лишь бы не признать свою ошибку. «Враньё, вот залог успешного свидания, – разглагольствовал он сегодня. – Правда убивает чахлые ростки сексуальности на корню». Уцуро поинтересовался, сколько у него было свиданий, и Гинтоки взбеленился:  
– Разве, чтобы преподавать физику, надо быть Галилео?   
– Ты путаешь, он не был физиком. И я уверен, что вы проходили это с Шоё, – Уцуро нахмурился. – Припоминаю, что за тест по физике ты получил высокий балл. Значит, списывал у Шинске?  
Гинтоки побагровел.  
– А что мне ещё оставалось, когда нам поставили три теста за день до Рождества?! Сэнсэй был добрым человеком, он бы так не поступил, это твоих рук дело, да, твоих? И, кстати, сам-то ты не Коперник, чтобы преподавать детям физику!  
Он снова путал, но Уцуро решил не поправлять.  
Теперь же у него был выбор: следовать советам Гинтоки и врать напропалую или же всегда говорить правду, как настаивал психотерапевт.   
– Сегодня впервые услышал рэп, – сказал он честно. – Мне посоветовали этот бар, как хороший, но, боюсь, у меня иные представления о хорошем. Если хочешь, уйдём отсюда.   
– Да нет, всё нормально, – Умибозу взял у официантки бокал, отпил и показал большой палец. – И пиво – что надо. Кстати, я тут вспомнил одну историю, которая случилась со мной и Хосеном на Арусанте. Заходим мы с ним как-то в бар…  
Уцуро разглядывал его и пытался понять, почему согласился на это свидание. Ему нравилось драться с Умибозу и обмениваться плохо скрытыми угрозами – кто же знал, что в обычном общении тот окажется болтливым занудой. Даже Оборо был лучшим собеседником: он хотя бы не рассказывал о себе, и отвечал только «да, Уцуро-сама» и «как скажете, Уцуро-сама».  
Так почему же Уцуро сначала согласился на свидание, потом постарался подготовиться, а теперь сидел в паршивом баре и терпел бесконечные байки на неинтересную ему тему?   
Вспомнилось, как всё случилось два дня назад, когда Умибозу его пригласил.  
Они сражались – обычный спарринг без смертельных ударов и серьёзных ранений. Такие поединки они устраивали не реже раза в неделю: «Пока я на Земле», – как четвёртый месяц подряд говорил Умибозу. Уцуро упал на колени, уходя от выпада, ударил снизу вверх. Умибозу отшатнулся, но не попытался нанести удар сбоку, а почему-то остановился.  
– Я тут подумал, – на его щеках выступил слабый румянец, а голос стал непривычно слабым. – Подумал, что… мы могли бы… ну, знаешь…  
Уцуро стоял на коленях с мечом в руках и чувствовал себя очень странно.  
– Что мы могли бы прогуляться вместе, – выдал наконец Умибозу.   
– Сегодня?   
В глазах Умибозу мелькнуло что-то, похожее на ужас.  
– Ннет! Завтра, а лучше в пятницу. Да, в пятницу вечером.   
– И что мы будем делать?  
По растерянному виду стало ясно, что об этом Умибозу ещё не думал.  
– Можем пойти в кафе, а потом в кино или на аттракционы – куда захочешь.  
– Так это свидание, – догадался Уцуро.   
Казалось, что у Умибозу сейчас пар из ушей пойдёт, и это выглядело до странности привлекательно.  
– Хорошо, – решил Уцуро. Он встал и убрал меч. – В пятницу вечером, договорились.  
Вот так всё и случилось. Вчера он пытался почерпнуть хоть какую-то полезную информацию о свиданиях в интернете, но натыкался только на дейтсимы разной степени пошлости, сегодня уже достаточно отчаялся, чтобы обратиться за помощью к ученикам, а теперь не мог понять – зачем ему всё это.  
– Ты меня не слушаешь, – вдруг сказал Умибозу.  
Уцуро не стал врать:  
– Нет. На свиданиях всегда так скучно? – Он постарался развить мысль: – Мы просто едим и разговариваем, но это можно делать в любое время и с кем угодно.   
На щеках Умибозу, как и позавчера, выступил румянец.  
– Есть и другие способы провести время. Например, можно по…   
Уцуро приподнял брови.  
– Подержаться за руки! – нашёлся Умибозу. – На свиданиях все держатся за руки, так принято.  
Взгляд у него при этом подозрительно забегал, а лысина заблестела от испарины, но Уцуро решил проявить великодушие.  
– Ладно.  
Умибозу поперхнулся.  
– Ладно?  
– Конечно. Давай подержимся за руки.   
Умибозу не пришлось уговаривать дважды – он отставил в сторону бокал и торопливо вытер ладони о свои пижонские джинсы, после чего вытянул левую руку вперёд. Уцуро уже хотел взяться за неё своей левой, но Умибозу запротестовал:  
– Нет-нет, так мы будем выглядеть как борцы армрестлинга.   
Он положил руку на стол, ладонью вниз, и опасливо посмотрел, как будто совал её в пасть крокодилу. Уцуро аккуратно накрыл его руку своей и легко погладил – она была тёплая, чуть более твёрдая, чем следовало. Тогда он перевернул её ладонью вверх и наклонился ниже. Умибозу шумно сглотнул, глаза у него заблестели, румянец стал ярче.  
– Это что – товарный знак?  
– Лэйбл мастера, ага. Муцу познакомила меня с крутым спецом, который делает любые протезы, даже для внутренних органов.   
Умибозу смешался и затих, Уцуро наблюдал за ним со странным чувством. В том, чтобы держаться за руки, он не нашёл ничего приятного, но вот этот беспокойный и словно бы просящий взгляд заставлял что-то сжиматься в груди, не там, где сердце – левее.  
– Раздражает.  
Это вырвалось случайно, но Умибозу сразу напрягся.  
– Рэп? Пиво? Протезы?  
– Свидания. – Уцуро откинулся на спинку стула и начал рассуждать: – Мы каждый день едим, ходим в кино или кафе, так почему всему этому во время свидания придаётся такое значение? Люди и аманто по всей вселенной возвели свидания в какой-то культ. Но это тот же самый совместный ужин, что и всегда. То же самое кино. Тот же самый…  
Он запнулся. Гинтоки категорически не советовал упоминать всё, связанное с сексом. «Запомни, слово на «С» под запретом. А также слова на П, Б, Е, Х, – он перечислил половину алфавита. – Даже если твоя четырнадцатая личность рвётся из штанов, чтобы завоевать мир, держи себя в узде и никогда не говори про секс на первом свидании».   
– Тот же самый парк аттракционов, – Уцуро понадеялся, что пауза осталась незамеченной. – Так зачем называть это каким-то особым словом и так переживать?  
Умибозу смущённо почесал в затылке.  
– Наверное, потому что на свидания ходят с теми, кто нравится…  
Они замолчали. В тишину ворвался хриплый и слегка гнусавый голос очередного рэпера:  
– Моя подруга – горячая штучка,  
Ноги от ушей, секси-злючка.  
Я бы с радостью её дрючил,  
Но не даёт. Йоу!  
Гинтоки говорил про важность выбора музыки для первого танца – он упорно продолжал считать, что Уцуро встречается со школьницей. «Запомни, эту песню тебе придется слушать всю оставшуюся жизнь на каждую годовщину, так что выбирай с умом».   
«Очень романтично», подумал Уцуро с иронией.  
– Я пойду в туалет, – вдруг сообщил Умибозу.  
Он встал, с грохотом отодвинув стул, и ушёл так поспешно, что это больше походило на бегство. Уцуро остался один.  
Нравился ли ему Умибозу? Уцуро знал, что ему нравится бейсбол, а Шоё нравился табак-кидзами, а одной из его ранних личностей нравились девственницы – уже мёртвые, но ещё тёплые. Но что насчёт Умибозу? Ответить на этот вопрос оказалось непросто.  
Он достал телефон и пролистал список контактов. Всех учеников Шоё давно следовало занести в чёрный список, они были совершенно бесполезны, но Уцуро почему-то хранил их номера и иногда звонил. Почему? – он и сам не знал, привычная логика не помогала. Зато могли помочь психологические практики.   
Уцуро занёс палец над номером своего психотерапевта, но в баре было слишком шумно, чтобы звонить, и он отправил сообщение:   
«Я на свидании с Умибозу. Что делать?»  
У микрофона уже извивался другой посетитель – пузатый, немолодой, зато в байкерской косухе и бандане.   
– Я один и ты одна,  
Ты красива и я – тоже да.  
Так давай же вместе тусить и врагов валить.  
Го, го в мою пати! Го-го в мою пати! Йоу!  
Уцуро нетерпеливо посмотрел на телефон и нахмурился: экран погас, снова став зеркально-чёрным, в нём отражался он сам и часть помещения за его плечом и ещё что-то странное. Уцуро присмотрелся.  
В баре было только одно окно – у двери, узкое и длинное как бойница. Сейчас оно стало ещё уже, потому что снаружи к нему приникли сразу несколько человек. Против света лиц было не разглядеть, он видел только тёмные полукружия голов, но догадаться, кто это, труда не составляло.  
Уцуро осмотрел стол: полупустые бокалы, тарелки с мясными закусками, блюдо с фруктовой нарезкой, которую зачем-то взял Умибозу. Ну, конечно, фрукты.  
На его зов подошла официантка: крашеная блондинка, чьи пышные телеса были безжалостно передавлены узкой униформой.   
– Что случилось? – Она выдула пузырь из жвачки: – Лысый парень сбежал, и ты хочешь заказать водки на всех?  
– Что он, что я, не настолько трусливы. Принесите мне ананас.  
Она заморгала в непонимании, и Уцуро пояснил:  
– Нарезать не надо, просто целый ананас. И заодно – счёт.  
– Смываешься? Понимаю.  
Уцуро не успел ответить, потому что телефон завибрировал: пришёл ответ на его сообщение. Текст был короткий, всего две строчки, но Уцуро всё ещё читал его, в пятый раз, когда официантка вернулась с подносом, на котором лежал счёт и почему-то связка бананов.  
– Я просил ананас.   
Она покровительственно похлопала Уцуро по плечу.  
– Новички всегда спешат, но послушай совет от профи: до ананаса вы ещё не доросли. Начни с бананов, с них все начинают, и если твоему ванильному приятелю понравится, тогда уже переходи к игрушкам покрупнее.  
Уцуро решил, что объясняться не имеет смысла, и скупо поблагодарил. Девица ушла, но с полдороги вернулась.  
– Если хочешь, могу подкинуть адресок отличного отеля.  
– Спасибо, не надо.  
Отделавшись от неё, Уцуро расплатился, накинув сверху в счёт будущих неудобств, потом осмотрел связку. Она была тяжеловата, поэтому Уцуро оторвал два банана, а оставшуюся гроздь взвесил на руке и остался доволен. Снова посмотрел в телефон – горе-сталкеры были на месте.   
Уцуро неспешно встал, взял гроздь в правую руку, досчитал до трёх и резко развернулся, метнув бананы, как снаряд из пращи. Связка пронеслась через небольшое помещение, выбила стекло и улетела на улицу. Музыка оборвалась, несколько женщин завизжали, официантка уронила поднос, но даже через эту какофонию был слышен хриплый вскрик, полный боли. Уцуро довольно ухмыльнулся.   
– Что случилось? – Умибозу вернулся как раз вовремя.   
Уцуро схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. Два оставшихся банана он предусмотрительно сунул в рукав. На всякий случай.  
– Куда это мы? И почему через подсобку?  
«Не задавай вопросов», мог бы сказать Уцуро, но с Умибозу такие методы не работали, а действовать следовало быстро. Промедли он, сталкеры снова вышли бы на их след, снова пришлось бы убивать – и не видать ему четырёх рядов зелёных смайликов в рабочей тетради.  
– Я решил добавить в наше скучное свидание огонька.  
Психотерапевт настаивал на том, что всегда следует говорить правду, и Уцуро старался придерживаться его методик – но лишь когда это не мешало делу.   
– Ролевые игры? – обрадовался Умибозу.   
– Не такого огонька. Давай сделаем вид, что за нами гонится кто-нибудь, с кем мы не можем справиться – мои ученики и твои отпрыски, например.  
– Ох ты!.. – Умибозу выругался и припустил вперёд так, что обогнал Уцуро.  
Они пробежали через кухню, где на всё помещение была только одна микроволновка и один дрыхнущий повар, потом – по узкому, слабо освещённому коридору, мимо рядов деревянных ящиков, и вывалились на улицу. Точнее, на задний двор, огороженный проволочной оградой метра два в высоту.  
Умибозу, не сбавляя ходу, подбежал к ней и схватился за звенья.  
– Подожди, там сбоку есть дверца.  
– Ну уж нет! – Умибозу оглянулся через плечо с лихой улыбкой: – Если решил добавить огонька, то нельзя мелочиться.   
Он подмигнул и начал карабкаться вверх по ограде. Подтянулся на руках – перед Уцуро качнулась задница в узких джинсах – и перепрыгнул на ту сторону.  
– Ну что? Ты идёшь?  
Уцуро ещё никогда не видел Умибозу таким. И никогда не обращал внимания, что глаза у него ярко-синие, как небо на исходе лета.  
– Умибозу-сан, – задумчиво сказал Уцуро, – кажется, ты мне нравишься.  
Их разделяла проволочная стена, но даже так видно было, как Умибозу ошарашен, и как на его щеках проступает очаровательный румянец.  
– Уверен? – спросил он тихо.  
– Уверен, – ответил Уцуро.   
У него ещё никогда не вставало на тех, кто ему не нравился.

– Ну что там, что?  
– Откуда мне знать? – огрызнулся Гинтоки.  
Пространства не хватало, он не мог повернуть голову, чтобы не упереться в чью-то макушку, и ничего толком не видел. За то время, что они топтались у единственного окна в баре, Гинтоки пришёл к выводу, что искусство сталкинга не терпит небрежного отношения. Он допустил небрежность, позволив толпе бездельников увязаться следом, и был наказан. Всё равно что, намереваясь провести вечер на диване за любимой дорамой, вдруг оказаться в кинотеатре среди шушукающихся и хихикающих зрителей.  
– Вы должны немедленно это прекратить.   
Ещё и билетёр появился в самый неподходящий момент.  
– Широяша, подумай, какой пример подаёшь другим, сэнсэй это бы не одобрил.  
– Ха-ха. Видел бы ты, как он пробирался на матч Тигров без билета.  
– Он и сейчас так делает, – Оборо осуждающе вздохнул, но с мысли не сбился. – Тем более, мы не должны идти этим путём. Кто, если не мы, сможет разорвать бесконечную цепь нарушений закона?  
– Можно я его убью? – спросил Камуи, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
– Нельзя. Ты теперь положительный персонаж, прошли золотые времена кровавых убийств.  
– А жаль.  
– Даже не смей обижать Панду! Он угостил меня шоколадом.  
– Теперь это так называется?  
– Мне надоело, – вдруг заявила Нобумэ. – И ноги затекли.  
Она развернулась и решительно направилась ко входу в бар.  
– Стоять!   
Оборо и Гинтоки схватили её за руки и оттащили обратно к окну.  
– С ума сошла?!  
– Я собиралась войти и сесть за другой столик. Если сделать всё непринуждённо, никто ничего не заметит.  
– Особенно незаметна твоя белая форма!  
– Прятаться лучше на виду.  
– Не в нашем случае!  
Подавив бунт на корабле, Гинтоки вернулся на свой наблюдательный пост. Отсюда была видна только часть бара, по счастливой случайности, именно та, где устроилась влюблённая парочка старых пердунов.  
– Что они делают? – Кагура навалилась на плечо, обдав горячим дыханием с запахом шоколада и колбасок. – Целуются? Целуются, да?  
– Ещё чего! – Гинтоки затошнило, то ли от смеси ароматов, то ли от возникших в воображении слишком ярких картинок. – Это приличное место, здесь так себя не ведут.  
– Кстати о месте, – легкомысленно перебил Камуи. Он устроился лучше всех: присел перед окном на корточки, пристроив локти на подоконнике – и потому сохранял хорошее настроение. – Не знал, что ваш старикан любит рэп.  
– Не любит, – хором сказали Оборо и Гинтоки.  
– Ему этот бар посоветовали, – Нобумэ слегка улыбнулась.   
– Так это ты любишь рэп? Бубнишь речитативом и всё такое? Хотел бы я это видеть – поющее бревно.  
Нобумэ потащила меч из ножен.  
– Убийства в другом квартале, – предупредил Гинтоки, – не вздумайте сорвать нам свидание, идиоты.  
– Сейчас поцелуются, – вдруг зашептала Кагура.  
Все бросились к окну. Пихаясь, ругаясь и пинаясь, Гинтоки выбил себе место поудобнее и протёр рукавом запотевшее от дыхания стекло – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Уцуро берёт руку Умибозу и наклоняется над ней.  
Гинтоки не знал, что случилось дальше, потому что успел зажмуриться. Он мог догадаться, но не стал, предпочитая сохранить свою душу чистой и незапятнанной. Одно дело, понимать, что твои родители занимались сексом хотя бы раз в жизни, и совсем другое, застать папу в кружевных чулках и маму с плёткой – для некоторых вещей ты никогда не будешь слишком взрослым.  
– Эх, не поцеловались, – разочарованно протянула Кагура. – Слабаки.  
Гинтоки рискнул приоткрыть один глаз: парочка снова болтала, как ни в чём не бывало, и не пыталась сплетать конечности и другие части тела.   
– Можно я их убью?   
– Нужно. Симпатии зрителей будут на твоей стороне, Камуи-кун.  
– Всё закончилось? – спросил Оборо.  
Он стоял, закрыв здоровый глаз ладонью – над этим можно было посмеяться, но Гинтоки не стал.  
Щёлкнул телефон.  
– Слишком темно, – Нобумэ поцокала языком, – столько фото, но ничего не разглядеть.  
Вот уж кто не боялся запятнать свою душу!   
– Надоело, – вдруг заявила Кагура. – И есть хочется.  
Она решительно направилась ко входу в бар, но Гинтоки и Камуи схватили её за руки и оттащили обратно к окну.  
– С ума сошла?! Ты же только что съела шоколад, кучу снэков и мой попкорн!  
– Ты еще завтрак вспомни! – она прижала руки к животу. – Есть хочу.  
– Ну ты и дура, – Камуи порылся в кармане со злорадной ухмылкой, – в отличие от тебя мне хватило ума придержать последнюю пачку колбасок про запас. И сейчас я съем их у тебя на глазах.   
Он триумфально вытащил руку, но карман был слишком узким, пачка выскользнула и упала на землю. Кагура коршуном бросилась на неё и накрыла своим телом.  
– Ха-ха, придурок! – она разорвала пачку и сунула в рот все колбаски сразу. – Шмари, как шьем их у шефя фа флашах.  
– На самом деле, это были собачьи какашки, я подобрал их специально для тебя.  
Кагура позеленела и схватилась за горло. Гинтоки не раз испытал на себе скорость её реакции и поспешил выйти из зоны поражения, но Кагура вдруг перестала задыхаться.  
– Ты всё-таки идиот, – Она сделала мощный глоток и торжествующе оскалилась. – Это были настоящие колбаски, ты карманы перепутал, тупой братец!  
– Добрый братец, – прошептал Гинтоки.  
Камуи окинул его совсем не добрым взглядом.  
– Уб... Руку сломаю.  
– Ещё и цундерэ, – добавил Гинтоки, но на всякий случай отодвинулся.  
– Молодые люди, что вы здесь делаете?   
Из дверей бара выглядывал мужик в форменном фартуке. Он казался немного обеспокоенным.  
– Вы пугаете посетителей.  
– Простите, мы уже уходим, – начал было Оборо, но Кагура его опередила:  
– Если ваших посетителей не пугает рэп, то и мы не испугаем.  
Мужику это не понравилось:  
– Не вынуждайте меня вызывать полицию.  
– А мы и есть из полиции, – нашёлся Гинтоки. – У нас тайная операция под прикрытием. Видите вот её, пусть она соплячка на вид, но уже прославилась как самая жуткая убийца в Эдо. Ах да, ещё она из полиции.  
Нобумэ отступила от него на шаг.  
– В первый раз их всех вижу, – сказала она с полнейшим хладнокровием.  
– Эй! Где твоё чувство локтя?! Давай, покажи удостоверение.  
Гинтоки замолчал, почувствовав прохладное прикосновение стали к шее.  
– Не порть Мукуро репутацию, – строго потребовал Оборо.  
– Кто тебе разрешил носить оружие? Ты же работаешь в детском саду, эй!  
– Я в-вызываю полицию! – работник бара прижался к стене и трясущимися пальцами пытался что-то набрать в телефоне.  
– Ну я из полиции.  
– Ты?! – воскликнули Гинтоки и Кагура.  
Окита ласково им улыбнулся.  
– Спокойно, папаша, всё под контролем. Я займусь этими жалкими правонарушителями.  
Он похлопал сотрудника бара по плечу, ненавязчиво втолкнул в помещение и плотно прикрыл дверь.  
– Соичиро-кун, как ты здесь оказался?  
– Патрулирую, оберегая покой граждан Эдо, – Окита сделал паузу, – ну и развлекаюсь за компанию.  
Он тут же пригнулся, и зонтик просвистел у него над головой.  
– Не расслабляйся, – холодно посоветовал Камуи.  
– Убивайте тихо, – приказал Оборо, – вы мешаете свиданию.  
– Быстро же ты поменял сторону, сэм-пай.  
Оборо хватило совести смутиться.  
– Я понял, что не смогу вас остановить, поэтому решил остаться и проконтролировать, чтобы вы ничего не испортили.  
Окита и Камуи тем временем кружили по тротуару с оружием в руках. Окита сделал выпад, но Камуи легко увернулся и ударил рукой. Окита встретил его кулак своим и – костяшки их пальцев легко стукнулись друг о друга.  
– Не ожидал тебя встретить. Что ты забыл на Земле?  
– Да так, личные дела.  
– Ты задержался, – негромко сообщила Нобумэ.  
Окита подошёл и встал рядом с ней.  
– Не так-то легко было вырваться из-под опеки Хиджикаты-сана. Странный человек, он уверен, что во время рабочего дня надо работать. Ну и что тут у нашего тысячелетнего девственника?  
Он заглянул в окно.  
– Ха, а где второй?  
Все поспешили вернуться на наблюдательные позиции и увидели, что Умибозу куда-то делся – Уцуро сидел за столом один.  
– Удрать решил? – Кагура оживилась: – Скорее, бежим к другой стороне здания, посмотрим, как он будет вылезать через окошко в туалете!  
– Беги, если такая дура. Лысый слишком тупой и храбрый, чтобы сбежать, пока есть шанс.  
– Что? Так это Умибозу его пригласил? – Окита покачал головой. – Мне следовало догадаться, ни у кого больше не хватило бы духу.  
Он несильно пихнул Нобумэ локтем:  
– Могла бы прислать сообщение.  
– Прости, было не до того.  
– Понял! – воскликнул Гинтоки. – Понял, как у тебя оказался телефон Такасуги!  
Все, даже Оборо, посмотрели на него с презрением.  
– Ну ты и отсталый, Гин-чан. Даже Катерина знает, что они встречаются – потому что я ей рассказала.  
– Вообще-то, это был секрет, Чайна.  
– Сам виноват, что всё растрепал после первой же свиданки, – Кагура поковыряла пальцем в носу. – Девственники так утомительны.  
Окита потянулся к мечу.  
– Убей её, – подбодрил Камуи.  
Драться никто не спешил – все боялись попустить главное развлечение. Но на арене пока наступило затишье: Умибозу ещё не вернулся, а Уцуро зависал в телефоне.  
– Скучно, – выразила общее мнение Кагура. – Самое скучное свидание в моей жизни.  
– И много у тебя было свиданий?  
– Эти двое совершенно не умеют развлекаться, давайте сделаем что-нибудь, что их взбодрит. Садист, иди внутрь и арестуй их за непристойное поведение. Ночь в камере это романтично.  
– Почему я?  
– Тебя не жалко.  
– Ну хватит, – решил Оборо.  
Он протолкался к окну, развернулся и загородил его собой, даже руки раскинул в стороны.  
– Вы не должны портить свидание Уцуро-сама. Он только начинает привыкать к нормальной жизни, а вы своими необдуманными действиями можете подрезать ему крылья. Так он никогда не достигнет Небес.   
– Это твоя коронная фраза, на работе тоже применяешь? Говоришь трёхлеткам, что их рёв не достигнет Небес.   
– Можешь смеяться, Широяша, меня твои штуки не задевают.  
– Знаешь этого психа? – спросил Камуи.  
Окита наморщил лоб, как будто вспоминая.  
– Кажется, видел его в морге – раз или два.  
– Значит, если я его прикончу, это не будет считаться убийством?  
Оборо не испугался:  
– Я готов сразиться с тобой, чтобы защитить Уцуро-са…  
Окно взорвалось сотней осколков, что-то круглое вылетело из него и врезалось в спину Оборо с такой силой, что он даже охнуть не успел: его сшибло с ног и выбросило на дорогу, под колёса машин. Кто-то из прохожих испуганно вскрикнул.  
Кагура среагировала моментально – она выпрыгнула на дорогу и ударила зонтиком по капоту не успевшего затормозить пикапа.  
– Здесь ограничение скорости, скотина! Езди осторожно, чтобы не задавить чьего-то домашнего любимца!  
Она схватила Оборо и перевернула:  
– Панда! Панда, ты живой?.. О, бананы!  
– Между прочим, они уходят… Данна, что это с вами?  
Реакция Гинтоки оказалась ещё быстрее, чем у Кагуры: как только окно разбилось, он упал на асфальт и накрыл голову руками.   
– Бегите, глупцы, – прошептал он, стараясь не шевелиться. – Я его не задержу.   
С другой стороны от окна Нобумэ лежала лицом вниз, вытянув руки вдоль тела, как труп.  
– Что ты делаешь? – Камуи потрогал её зонтом. – Ты еще никогда не была так похожа на бревно.  
Нобумэ перекатила голову набок, не открывая глаза:  
– Притворяюсь мёртвой, это единственный способ.  
– Тебя он тоже вбивал в землю? – посочувствовал Гинтоки.  
– Бросал камушки через решётку. Это было больно.  
– Они не могли уйти далеко, – Камуи был слишком молод и неопытен, чтобы узнать опасность, пока она не ударит его по темечку. – Надо поспешить за ними.  
У него вдруг запиликал телефон, мелодия была простая, но знакомая, Гинтоки слышал её сотни раз, но не мог вспомнить – где. Камуи нахмурился и вытащил телефон из заднего кармана.  
– Что-то ты рано... Не понял, что с билетами?.. А твой любитель музыки не поможет?..  
Он отошёл в сторону и заговорил, понизив голос.  
– Гин-чан! – Кагура подошла, волоча на себе бездыханного Оборо. – Панде плохо, я отведу его в ближайшее кафе.  
– Если хочешь набить брюхо, просто отбери у него кошелёк, зачем таскать с собой труп.  
– Ну нет, – Кагура нежно похлопала Оборо по голове, – я его не брошу, он притягивает еду.  
Она развернулась и пошла в сторону перекрёстка, ноги Оборо волочились за ней по тротуару.  
– Я знаю, чем можно заняться, – Окита протянул Нобумэ руку и помог встать. – Пошли, покажу новый приём, который я только что придумал.  
Нобумэ скептически его оглядела.  
– Сомневаюсь, что он новый.  
– Спорим на коробку пончиков, ты такого ещё не видела.   
Окита говорил торопливо, косясь куда-то в сторону. Неудивительно, что Нобумэ ему не поверила.  
– Это будут пончики с табаско?  
– С сахарной пудрой. Пошли!   
Он схватил Нобумэ за руку и потащил через дорогу – парочка нырнула в переулок и скрылась из виду. Гинтоки подозревал, что приём Окиты окажется не новым, а наоборот старым как мир, но Нобумэ всё равно могло понравиться.  
– Самурай-сан.  
До Гинтоки вдруг дошло, что они с Камуи остались вдвоём. Он встал с асфальта, отряхнул юкату и попытался принять независимый вид.  
– Камуи-кун?  
Тот кинул ему рацию.  
– Я должен идти, а ты продолжай слежку. Свяжешься с кораблём, они сообщат новые координаты объектов. Потом расскажешь, кто был сверху.  
Гинтоки недоверчиво посмотрел на рацию.   
– Вот так просто всё бросишь?  
– У меня дела, – Камуи снова прижал телефон к уху и поморщился. – Срочные. Кстати, тебе передают привет.  
– А?  
Камуи послушал, что ему говорили по телефону.  
– Не «привет», а «убью»? Ну извини, это звучит так похоже… Ладно-ладно.  
– Подожди-ка. Ты с кем это говоришь?  
Камуи убрал телефон и пошёл себе прочь.  
– А ну стой! Это ты с Такасуги говорил, эй?! Это у тебя «чомэ-чомэ» на звонке, эй?!  
Засранец помахал, не оборачиваясь:  
– Я передам ему привет от тебя.  
– Передай, что я его убью, слышишь!  
– Только попробуй, – сказали из-за спины.  
На плечо легла тяжёлая рука.  
– Угрожаешь убийством? Не очень-то хорошо для народного героя.  
– Хиджиката-кун, – проблеял Гинтоки. – Какими судьбами?  
Хиджиката выглядел усталым и недовольным, то есть – как всегда.   
– Мне показалось, я видел Сого.   
– Показалось, – заверил Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката смерил его внимательным взглядом и тяжело вздохнул.  
– Вот зараза, опять улизнул. Ничего, дальше казарм не убежит. А ты что здесь забыл?.. Нет, не отвечай, не хочу ничего знать.   
Он направился к припаркованной на углу патрульной машине, но на полпути вдруг остановился и обернулся через плечо:  
– Если соберёшься кого-то убить, имей в виду – арестую и не посмотрю на твои заслуги.  
Гинтоки хотел ответить, когда рация вдруг заработала.  
– Капитан… то есть, король, – пробубнил знакомый хрипловатый голос, – ты там чем занят? Твои объекты добрались до весёлого квартала. Бато и Шоккаку тоже хотят в весёлый квартал, они готовы поднять бунт. Мне их не остановить, с моим-то протезом, поэтому запрашиваю разрешение возглавить операцию по развра… в смысле, по слежке за объектами. Приём.  
Гинтоки включил рацию:  
– Абуто? Передай всем, что могут развлекаться, пока я добрый. Бейте бутылки, ломайте столы – король всё оплатит, как только найдёт Ван Пис. Отбой.  
– А? Кто это?  
Но Гинтоки уже выключил рацию, бросил в ближайшую урну и поспешил за Хиджикатой.  
– Хиджиката-кун, Хиджиката-кун!  
– Ну что тебе?  
– Ты же не оставишь потенциального преступника без присмотра? Вдруг я и правда кого-нибудь убью.  
Хиджиката перекинул сигарету из одного угла рта в другой – у него это получалось очень сексуально.  
– И что предлагаешь?  
– Арестуй меня превентивно.  
– Это незаконно.  
– Давай притворимся, что живём в антиутопии.   
– Таких ролевых игр у нас ещё не было.  
Пока Хиджиката открывал дверцу, чтобы сесть на водительское сиденье, Гинтоки ловко проскользнул на заднее.  
– Что ты де…  
Гинтоки мягко взял его за подбородок и заставил развернуться к себе.  
– Ммм… Что на тебя нашло? Я же на работе.  
– Сам виноват, – Гинтоки снова потянулся к его губам, – не нужно было угрожать. Ты же знаешь, меня это возбуждает.  
– Тебя всё возбуждает.  
Хиджиката отпихнул его и стал заводить мотор.  
– Так и быть, подброшу тебя до «Йорозуи» и вернусь в штаб. Работу никто не отменял.  
– Отличная идея. Дома как раз никого нет.  
– Ты меня слышишь, эй?!  
Гинтоки опёрся локтями о спинки передних сидений и смотрел в зеркальце заднего вида на то, как Хиджиката хмурится, поглядывает на дорогу и кусает сигарету, как тоже смотрит в зеркало и встречается с ним взглядом. Упс.   
– Дырку пробуравишь.   
Гинтоки улыбнулся. На него нашло размягчённое благостное настроение, как после сытного обеда. И в этом расслабленном состоянии он пожелал всем хорошо провести вечер пятницы: Оборо, парочке садистов, пиратам и даже любителям Оцу-чан. И только Умибозу он пожелал просто удачи – она ему была ой как нужна.

***  
Шторы на окне были задёрнуты, верхний свет выключен, а с единственного светильника свисала чёрная юката, поэтому в комнате царил полумрак.  
Они лежали на огромной кровати в форме сердца и смотрели в потолок, тот был зеркальным, поэтому Умибозу лежал, зажмурившись. Едва увидев потолок, он заявил, что ему неловко и поэтому он должен быть сверху. Уцуро любезно посоветовал уткнуться лицом в подушку, после чего вся мебель в номере, кроме кровати, быстро пришла в негодность. В качестве компромисса пришлось заняться сексом дважды – не то чтобы Уцуро это сильно расстроило.  
Теперь он лежал, смотрел в потолок, наслаждаясь видом, и был всем доволен. Целых десять минут был доволен, а потом тишина начала действовать на нервы.   
– Умибозу-сан, ты спишь?  
Умибозу ответил не сразу.  
– Нет, – сказал он, помолчав, – я думаю. Думаю, что это лучшее свидание в моей жизни. Видишь ли, мы с Кокой поженились по залёту, так что фактически свиданий у нас не было и…  
– И у меня, – поспешил перебить Уцуро. – Лучшее свидание.  
Он не стал уточнять, что это ещё и единственное свидание в его жизни – полуправда была лучшим компромиссом между излишней честностью и нагромождениями лжи. Судя по тому, как расцвёл Умибозу – он выбрал правильную линию поведения.  
– Тогда…  
– Да?  
– Повторим?  
– Да.  
Умибозу сел и почесал в затылке.  
– Но сначала закажем поесть. В баре я так волновался, что кусок в горло не лез.  
Уцуро вспомнил о припасённых бананах, но промолчал – они ещё могли пригодиться. Умибозу уже встал с кровати, как вдруг вернулся и провёл рукой по его лбу.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Зачёсываю чёлку назад. – Умибозу аккуратно пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы. – Тебе так лучше.  
Пока он говорил по телефону, Уцуро мысленно поздравил себя. Начиналось всё неудачно, но закончилось хорошо – и отнюдь не стараниями горе-советчиков. Он сумел переломить ход событий лишь потому, что догадался попросить помощи у единственного человека, которому мог доверять.  
Он вытащил телефон из-под подушки, открыл последнее сообщение и перечитал:  
«Просто трахни его.  
PS: И не забудь про презервативы.  
Ш.»  
Уцуро довольно улыбнулся – как и всегда в любой ситуации он мог рассчитывать только на себя.


End file.
